Our night
by ToaIgnika23
Summary: Jaller and Hahli are in Jaller's hut to hang out. What will happen next? Are they going to tell each other what they feel? Are they going to kiss? More than that? Who knows. Jaller&Hahli oneshot!


**I'm warning you, if you don't like love stories… well, you better close this tab or you'll want to vomit.**

Jaller was walking in Spherus Magna. He sighed. That was a tiring day. Ackar, Vastus and Tarix wanted him and the other Toa to learn to fight with their hands instead of their elemental powers.

"It is always necessary," Ackar said.

"But we know how to do that!" Complained Tahu.

"Anyway, it's good to practice sometimes."

He smiled. Ackar was old and experienced. Jaller remembered that when he was a Matoran he wanted to learn to be independent and fight by himself.

He was thinking on that when he heard footsteps.

"Hi." He said and smiled when he saw Hahli.

"Hi." She said and approached to him.

"It was a tiring day, wasn't it?" Asked Jaller to his friend while they walked to his hut to hang out.

"Really tiring. My muscles still hurt." Said Hahli half laughing.

"Mine too." Said Jaller and smiled. "I think we need to get used to Spherus Magna manners."

"You're right, we must get used to this or one we'll die of exhaustion. "

"I don't know what happened to us." Chuckled Jaller. "I think we're not in good shape."

She smiled.

"Really?"

He smiled with complicity.

"Or maybe not." He said, removed a part of his armor and stared at his abs. "No, we're still in good shape."

She smacked him in the arm softly and laughed.

They arrived to Jaller's hut. They sat on his bed and stared at each other.

"What do you think?" Asked Hahli.

"What do I think about what?" He asked.

"About this, this big change. From Metru Nui to Spherus Magna."

He smiled.

"It's okay for me. If I'm with people I love it's fine for me." He said. They both laid down and stared at the roof. "What about you? What do you think?"

"The same than you. I'm here with the people I love, so I'm happy with that."

He smiled.

"Is there someone in particular?" He asked turning around to see her.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she stared at him, who was smiling with affection.

"Well… I…" She stuttered.

"C'mon." He said softly "If you tell me who you like I'll tell you who I like."

She kept staring at him. She had loved him since they were Matoran. All her friends were always telling her that he loved her too, but none of them ever dared to make a move or to tell to the other what did they feel.

"You first." She said.

"It's okay for me." He said, and before she could react, he just approached his face to hers and kissed her.

She was shocked. He separated from her and smiled.

"Well, now it's your turn." He said.

She leaned and kissed him again. He smiled while they kissed. It was finally happening… He loved her since they were Matoran but he never had the chance to tell her what he felt. But now… They were in his hut… alone… at night …kissing… Would she want to make another movement?

He began moving and ended up over her while they continued kissing. A shiver ran down her spine. They both were feeling the heat on their bodies.

He stopped kissing her lips and began moving to her neck and kissed it, and even dared to lick it and bite it softly. She shivered again.

He began removing her armor and he was almost drooling when he saw her just wearing her mask and that part of the armor that covered her womanhood.

He kissed her again while he removed his own armor.

"I love you." She whispered on his lips.

"I love you too. I wanted to say it since we meet." He continued kissing her while he removed the last part of his armor till he was wearing his mask only. "You know? Kissing you was the second best thing that ever happened to me."

She stopped the kiss.

"The second one?" She asked a bit sad.

"Yes. The first one was meeting you."

She smiled again, wrapped her hands around his nape and continued kissing him.

Finally Jaller removed the last part of her armor and he began approaching his member to hers.

"Are you ready?" He whispered.

"Be gentle, please."

"I will, I promise." He said smiling and thrusted his love inside of her. He panted. It felt… It was… great.

She was about to scream but he kissed her.

He began thrusting his love in and out of her, she moaned. It was really painful, but she was feeling a lot of pleasure at that moment.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked a bit concerned.

"No… Just…Go on." She panted.

He continued till he hit and invisible wall and he broke it, thrusting his love entirely in her. Now there was no turning back.

He began thrusting himself faster and harder, but without losing the sweetness with he was making her the love.

They both began feeling their moment coming.

And it came. They were panting hard when they hit their ecstasies.

He finally thrusted out of her and laid down next to her.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

She wrapped an arm around his chest and hugged him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and returned her the hug.

"I love you too."

They began putting their armors again and they kissed at that moment Hewkii came in.

"Jaller, Ackar says is time to train and… Am I interrupting something here?" He asked.

"No." Said Hahli, and she elbowed Jaller softly because he said _Yes._ "We're coming, brother."

Hewkii left.

"Time to train." Said Hahli and she tried to walk away, but Jaller grabbed her wrist and kissed her again.

"I love you." He said and they hugged again.

**It was really weird to write this ._. But anyway, R&R :D**


End file.
